gupfandomcom-20200214-history
M22 Locust
- Saunders= }} |designer = Marmon-Herrington |production = 1942-1945 |armament = 830 |country_of_origin = United States |main_armament = 1x 37mm Gun M6 |secondary_armament = 1 x .30-06 Browning M1919A4 machine gun |armour = Turret Front: 25mm Side: 25mm Back: 25mm Hull Front: 25mm Side: 13mm Back: 13mm |engine = Lycoming O-435T 6-cylinder horizontally opposed gasoline (165 hp, 123 kW) |speed = 64 km/h (40 mph) |user = * BC Freedom High School * Flying Tankers Volunteer Group|weight = 7.4 tonnes|length/width/height = *Length : 3.94m *Width : 2.16m *Height : 1.85m}} The Light Tank (Airborne) M22 (or M22 Locust) was an American-designed airmobile light tank which was produced during World War II and was only used by the United Kingdom. History 'Development' The Light Tank (Airborne) M22, also known as the Locust, began development in late 1941 in response to a request by the British War Office to the American government earlier in the year for an airmobile light tank which could be transported onto a battlefield by glider to support British Airborne forces. The prototype was designated the Light Tank T9 (Airborne), which had a crew of three and weighed 6.7 metric tons and was armed with a 37mm M6 Gun and a coaxial .30-06 Browning M1919A4 machine-gun, was build in May 1941, and was designed so that it could be transported underneath a Douglas C-54 Skymaster transport aircraft, although its dimensions also allowed it to fit inside a General Aircraft Hamilcar glider. After a series of modifications were made to the initial prototype, production of the T9 began in April 1943. It was significantly delayed, however, when several faults were found with the tank's design. Marmon-Herrington only began to produce significant numbers of the T9 in late 1943 and early 1944, and by then the design was considered to be obsolete, only 830 were built (on 1900 planned) by the time production ended in February 1945. As a result, the Ordnance Department gave the tank the specification number M22 but no American combat units were equipped with it. However, the War Office believed that the tank would perform adequately despite its faults, so the tank was given the title of "Locust" and 260 were shipped to Great Britain under the Lend-Lease Act. Seventeen Locusts were received by the 6th Airborne Armoured Reconnaissance Regiment in late 1943, but mechanical problems led to the tanks being withdrawn in favour of the Tetrarchs previously used by the regiment. 'Operational History' In October 1944 however, the remaining Tetrarchs of the regiment were replaced by Locusts and eight were used during Operation Varsity in March 1945. The tanks did not perform well in action, several were damaged during the landing process and one was knocked out by a German self-propelled gun. Only two Locusts were able to reach their planned rendezvous point and go into action, occupying a piece of high ground along with an infantry company. The tanks were forced to withdraw from the position after several hours however, because they attracted artillery fire that caused the infantry to suffer heavy casualties. The Locust never saw active service with the British Army again and was classified as obsolete in 1946. In Girls Und Panzer Ribbon Warrior Three M22 Locust lent by BC Freedom are used by Flying Tankers Volunteer Group (unofficially supported by Saunders) when they opposed Centipede Team in a Tankathlon match. Two of them are shot down by Shizuka, the first is ambushed and the second is rammed and taken down, the third commanded by Alisa was saved when the Te-Ke was declared out of commission due to its sprocket wheel being ejected caused by the previous ram attack. After retrieving their Locusts, Asparagus used one as flag tank in the match opposing BC Freedom to Centipede Team. During the fight Shizuka's tankette disguised as a R35 cause a fracture between the BC and Freedom factions, leading to Asparagus asking all of her tanks to turn on their light to identify the intruder, but acting like this reveals her position and she was shot down by the Te-Ke. The Locust took part in Asparagus' new tactic "Stratégie Mariage" by making collaborate BC and Freedom students in the Locust and thus forming the Fifth Republic Platoon. Three Locusts commanded by Bordeaux were fielded by BC Freedom/Centipede Team against Schwarzwald Kamfpgruppe. They didn't take part to the fight until near the end, they stayed in ambush when Shizuka, the remnants of BC Freedom's main force and some decoys delayed Erika's platoon, they surprised and annihilated Koume's platoon. The Locusts were the last forces of the Alliance against two remaining Panzer IIs, one Locust was shot down by Erika, one Panzer II was destroyed by a Locust which was then eliminated by Erika protecting Bordeaux's tank, leaving her in a 1vs1 duel against Bordeaux. Erika wasn't quick enough and was shot down by Bordeaux's Locust. During the Cauldron tournament second round Yellow Team fielded one M22 Locust (commanded by Bordeaux). Except when it is seen exchanging fire with Pink Team and took part on the Anti-Oni Team, it is unknown if it was destroyed or if it scored any hit during the match. Trivia * Despite being used by BC Freedom and Flying Tankers Volunteer Group, the Locust was only used by United Kingdom. The US used them only as training tanks, and France did not use them at all. * While riding a M22 in the match against Centipede Team, in Ribbon Warrior Chapter 7 page 9 Asparagus's M22 is wrongfully drawn as a AMR-35 ZT-1 13.2mm then in page 14 the M22 came back. * During the Cauldron Tournament second round Flying Tankers only fielded two M1 Combat Car, despite that in Chapter 37 page 10 and Chapter 44 page 5 & 6 a Locust is seen. So it can be assumed that Combat Cars were mistakenly drawn as a Locust. * In Chapter 38 page 35 one of Gregor's LT vz.38 is mistakenly drawn as a Locust. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:American Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:BC Freedom Girls' High School Category:Saunders Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory